Crystal City Bboard 2011
Back to Main Wiki The City Gates Close Feb 28 2011 Solarix The massive gates of Crystal City seal themselves shut on orders of the Heirophant. The explanation given is that with the recent suspicions of a new plague, no chances were being taken. Those who already resided in the city will be permitted in under quarantine, but no visitors may enter and no one may leave but the Soldiers. Murusa's Spire secret post Mon May 03 Death Murusa here. The Guardian Angels and I escorted Hierophant Solarix to the Spire of Freedom for the moon occultation. There was a small gathering there when we arrived. The Hierophant spoke to the gathering than ascended to the top of the Spire just before the full occultation. When the full occultation occured, the Spire's lights came on and went through different colors before a door opened within it. I escorted the Heirophant inside, joining those gathered who entered as well, leaving the Angels to guard the exterior. The door lead to main room with three hallways, over each one was a word in ancient Cybertronian that I deciphered to read 'Past', 'Present', and 'Future'. The Heirophant and I chose the present. The Spire chose to reveal to me two things: 'Three is the Holy Number' and 'The creature is not the one it is named'. Others that chose a hallway also experienced similar vague revelations from what I could tell from the echoes of their voices within the building. The Spire warned us to exit by turning red, shaking, and rumbling. All were evacuated safely before the door closed and the Spire darkened it's lights. We then returned to Crystal City with no incident. Murusa out. Murusa's Rad Zone report Mon May 03 Death Murusa here. I and another guardsman went out to the Western Rad Zone in order to lay claim to the land that is currently claimed by the Decepticons. Two of the Cons showed up and gave us a fight before I had a sudden power drain and the guardsman with me fell to greivous injuries. A neutral came to my radio call and assisting in getting us to the hospital in Crystal City. The medics have me under quarantineuntil further notice. Apparently others have experienced similar sudden power drains. Murusa out. Murusa's cured post Mon May 03 Death Murusa here. Lifeline came in with a cure for what was inside me. I have been cleared from the hospital. The medics are working on making the cure based off of what she brought over. We'll be distributing it by the end of the cycle to those in need for it. Murusa out. Word to all from the Temple Jun 09 2010 Solarix My good citizens, be wary in the coming days. For once more Megatron has threatened to eradicate us entirely. He has failed in the past, but we will remain strong, and will not submit so easily. All units must report in on their current standings so that I might know what we have available. PRimus Bless. Mouse Sep 14 2010 Mouse A spry young Sparkling appears in the screen, with a cute round face and shining wide optics. "Hi everyone! I'm Mouse." Mouse waves energetically, as if he's waving to all his fellow citizens he's introducing himself to. "I hope to see " Mouse is interrupted by a larger, older Mech. "Hey, don't play with that!" Mouse casts his eyes and optics back to the figure as he approaches. "Ooops, gotta run! Hope to see and play with you soon!" The larger Mech apprehends the recording device and turns it off, cutting the video feed. The City Gates Close Feb 28 2011 Solarix The massive gates of Crystal City seal themselves shut on orders of the Heirophant. The explanation given is that with the recent suspicions of a new plague, no chances were being taken. Those who already resided in the city will be permitted in under quarantine, but no visitors may enter and no one may leave but the Soldiers. City under guard Aug 18 2011 Protofire Until further notice, traineees in the Monastery are restricted to the three inner rings of the city and are not permitted out for any reason without clearing it with myself first. CrysAngels Training Aug 18 2011 Murusa Would my Angels please report for a every cycle training session with me starting next cycle. Meeting time will be at the Coliseum at 1800 hours. Anyone that wishes to join us are welcome to do so. (OOC Note: This is NOT a OOC requirement. If I'm on and you wish to do said scene, let me know. Thanks.) Search Call:Groove Sep 10 2011 Solarix A special order goes out during the festivities: All Crys Guard and Guardian Angels are to seek out and apprehend the acolyte of the Monastery, Groove *picture attached*. The urgency level attached to it is four (of five) and is marked by Solarix himself. Behemoth Arisen Oct 09 2011 Solarix An official declaration comes from the Temple: It is upon the report of Murusa, of the Guardian Angels, that a great city sized creature has arisen from the depths of the Abyss. Such creatures are legendary, powerful and incredibly dangerous. All citizens are asked to take EXTREME caution should they see the creature coming and to make no attempt to approach it for any unnecessary reason. Back to Main Wiki Category:Bboards